Analytical systems used in the field of diagnostics require processing of samples comprising analytes to be analyzed.
Such processing involves sorting of samples, transfer of vessels, or of liquid samples and reagents from one vessel to another. For higher throughput, simultaneous processing is often performed using multiple consumables, such as pipette tips and single vessels or multiwell plates. There is also interest in analyzers which are fully integrated and which carry out all steps necessary from sample preparation to the obtaining of the results of the analytical method. One such analyzer is described in WO99/057561. The analyzer processes samples sequentially. I.e. the samples are transferred from one linear (one dimensional) arrangement of primary sample tubes to another linear arrangement (one dimensional) of test tubes (MTU), and are processed within the analyzer in the sequence in which they were loaded.
The present invention provides for an improved method for isolating analytes, and an improved analytical system.